Surrender
by EmilyRoseKeys
Summary: Spoilers up to 2.22. Booth reflects on his partnership with Brennan, on what happened, and what is going to...


Author : EmilyRoseKeys

Spoilers : up to 2.22, some kind of flashback !

Pairing: Brennan/Booth, Booth's POV

Disclaimer: the show, the characters, the song don't belong to me, which leaves me a whole bunch of nothing…

Feedbacks: Sure, as long as it's constructive criticism…

Warning: I'm French, so forgive my mistakes, and please tell me where they are (nicely) so I can correct them…

XXX

_She reads a book from across the street,_

_Whenever someone that she'll never meet,_

_Talk over a coffee for an hour or two,_

_She wonders why I'm always in a good mood._

Every time he enters the lab, there's this smile on his lips. He must look astounded, but can't help it. How many times did he enter her office without her noticing, too engrossed by what she was reading. He would stop in the doorway, just watching her, hoping she wouldn't talk about the way he looked after her every time she was in his field of vision.

_Killin' time before she struts her stuff,_

Every time there is a new case landed on his desk, he rushes up to the Jeffersonian, just in order to hear her protest a little longer. Struggling to make her leave the building is so much funnier! Even more when he succeeds, and he always does. Well, it was funnier when they started working together, now she almost doesn't resist anymore…

_She needs supporting, I'll become the crutch._

_She'll never know how much she means to me,_

_I play the game, but I'm the referee._

After everything she learnt, about her father, her brother, everything she went through, abductions included, he's content when she lets him help her, even though he often must restrain himself . This 'guy hug' had nothing to do with a hug between guys! But Cam is here now, so he calms himself down, even if he really wants to go with the moment, like when she was buried alive. As the EMTs were coming from behind, the only thing he wanted to do was to hold her, never to let her go, but neither of them had made a move, they had stayed this way, smiling with that stupid smile you wear at the beginning of a relationship. It's only the beginning.

_Surrender every word, every thought, every sound,_

_Surrender every touch, every smile, every frown,_

_Surrender all the pain we've endured until now,_

_Surrender all the hope that I lost you have found._

_Surrender yourself to me._

At the beginning, he didn't hear every complicated word, bone name or weird disease she would say (because squints stay in the lab, cops, they are entitled to be outside), he wasn't interested in what she was doing. But with every case they solved, every step they took toward each other, he was trying to learn a little more about what defined her as Dr. Temperance Brennan. She had doubted her identity, but he was always there when she doubted something.

Every frown when they started working together, served with a 'Don't call me Bones', and every smile, more and more frequent as they were beginning to know each other, and after a year of this partnership, they were as close physically as they were in their minds.

_Even though I know what I'm lookin' for,_

_She's got a brick wall behind her door._

_I travel time and confess to her,_

_But I'm afraid she'd shoot the messenger._

He has known for some time now, maybe their under cover thing in Vegas showed him what could be if something were to happen between them. He wants to make a move, but after he gave her this speech in her office about 'How you cannot mix sex and work' and ran into Cam's bed, despite the speech above-mentioned, he thinks he is not really entitled to do so. Besides, she has been taken, Sully was there. And the latter did well in figuring out his FBI colleague's feelings: he did have them, even if they were confused.

After Sully left, there had been Dr. Wyatt's explanation, he had been his thoughts' messenger. But seeing the embarrassed looks they gave each other, he had backtracked.

_This flower don't belong to me._

_This flower don't belong to me._

_Why could she belong to me?_

He often wonders why she could say yes. They are complete opposites: not the same academic level, not the same education. With Michael, she had the science in common, with Jesse, her parents' disappearance, with Will, relations between siblings, with Sully, diplomas. However, he has never understood what she found in David. He knows that it's because they are opposite that they work so well together, but in a relationship, it's much harder…

_I never had the nerve to ask,_

_Has my moment come and passed?_

But until now, although he really wanted to, he had made no move. He had seen her with a lot of men, but she always came back to him. And if he kept on waiting, without doing anything, he would lose her. And another man would have her. Angela and Hodgins' wedding could very well be the moment he has been waiting for for so long…

XXX

Alright, he's not going to be able to take his chance, but it's the thought that counts… Leave me a review on your way out, please! A review in English for a French girl… J'aime les reviews!


End file.
